Solider On
by Reedreadz
Summary: Based off the Umbrella Academy show on Netlfix, Klaus Hargreeves is 13 when his father locks him into a mausoleum for hours, and a ghost from klaus's future is there to comfort him.


Klaus had been locked in the mausoleum for five hours. Five horrifyingly long, torturous hours. He couldn't feel his toes or his fingers, and his hair stuck to his forehead with a cold sweat. His entire body shook as he begged and pleaded to be let alone, cowering in the farthest corner of the stone building. But still they screamed and shouted at him. The spirits, they just wanted contact, somebody to listen to what they had to say, but even then they cried out savagely; making their words unintelligible to the young boy. Their faces were in varying states of injury and age as they flashed into his vision, trying their hardest to get the attention of the young medium.

"_Dad!_"

He cried out, burning tears streaming down his face as he desperately tries to cover his ears, to block out the noise that just wouldn't stop coming. But he knew deep inside that his father wouldn't come for him, that he would be left in this hell as long as his father thought he should be.

"_Please! Leave me alone!_"

Klaus begs, his voice racked with sobs as he tries desperately to catch his breath, to steady his pounding heart, but it was all too much.

"_That's enough_."

A mans voice breaks through the racket, it was strong and steady and calm. Klaus fearfully glances up from between his fingers and sees a pair of legs standing in front of him, the mans back to him. The man wore an army uniform, the color of it indecipherable in the darkness, but he could see the telltale boots and cargo pants, and the jacket with too many pockets. The spirits continued to scream and beg, but they seemed unsure of themselves, none of them passing the solider guarding klaus. Finally though, one builds up the courage and tries to break past the barrier the man had made, but the solider grabs the spirit by the back of its shirt, throwing its to the ground roughly and without hesitation.

"_I said, that's enough_."

The man growls, the spirit scrambling away from him and into the darkness. Klaus stars at the mans back in shock; the solider had touched the ghost. He must be a ghost as well. Why would he help me? Klaus wonders to himself, his body still violently shaking as the man fights off two more spirits. The rest seem to take the hint and vanish into the dark shadows of the mausoleum, whispering angrily amongst themselves. The solider turns slowly, looking down at klaus in pity, before crouching down next to the pale boy. Klaus could see the mans chest was ruined, a deep red hole right in the middle, the skin around it torn to shreds. It looked like it hurt. Klaus's bottom lip quivers as he tries his hardest not to stare at the bullet wound in the soldiers chest, and instead focusing on his face. He had a strong facial structure, and his eyes were light. Klaus knew even at his young age that this man was handsome.

"_Are you alright?_"

The solider asks softly, searching klaus's face. Klaus swallows roughly, glancing to the shadows behind the solider. The pale faces of the spirits glared at him, waiting for the man to leave.

"_Who are you?_"

Klaus asks quietly and the man grimaces, running a hand through his short hair. He deliberates for a second before sighing.

"_Dave. My name is Dave._"

He says, turning and looking pointedly at a ghost that had been edging closer and closer the last few minutes. The ghost sees Dave looking and vanishes instantly, a terrified look in its eyes.

"_Thank you, Dave_"

Klaus finally says, his voice watery. Dave gives him a grin and ruffles the pale boys dark hair. The door to the mausoleum opens suddenly with a loud creak, the menacing shadow of Reginald Hargreeves blocking out what little light Klaus had been able to find.

"_Are you ready to come out number four?_"

He asks, his voice booming. Klaus looks from his father to Dave who nods at him encouragingly. Klaus nods quickly and his father stares at him for a moment before grunting to himself and turning to leave, leaving the door open. Klaus stares at the open door for a moment before Dave takes him by the elbow and helps him up, gently pushing klaus out into the sweet fresh air. Klaus follows his father, who was striding purposefully to the black car he had waiting, and glances behind him to see Dave leaning casually against the doorframe. Klaus gives him a shy wave and in return Dave grins, giving him a relaxed salute before fading away into the darkness of the night.


End file.
